


will you tell the truth so i don't have to lie?

by exexlovers (orphan_account)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Comfort, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/exexlovers
Summary: ’the fact that marvin survived two years without another figure in his bed, or without hair gel cluttering his countertops, was unfathomable. he could hardly sleep without whizzer brown in his arms.'⤷ marvin finds it hard to believe that whizzer gave him a second chance after all that he's done.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 92





	will you tell the truth so i don't have to lie?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingofthelosers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthelosers/gifts).



> hello!! i haven't posted in a HOT MINUTE! i've been trying to work on realism, and treating my characters well, so i hope this reflects those ideals. hope u enjoy this :)
> 
> \- kiarra

Marvin couldn’t trust that he was enough for Whizzer. 

He couldn’t believe that the style-obsessed image of perfection was satisfied with a frenetic mess of an adult.

Marvin knew he was in love with Whizzer. He couldn’t fight that anymore. He just couldn’t accept that Whizzer was settled with him.

With his glasses perched on his nose, he climbed into the bed Whizzer had made that morning. The sheets smelt like home.

He listened to the bathroom sink run as Whizzer washed his face.

The fact that Marvin survived two years without another figure in his bed, or without hair gel cluttering his countertops, was unfathomable. He could hardly sleep without Whizzer Brown in his arms. He always looked forward to bedtime, when they got to lay together and enjoy each other's energy. Mornings consisted of that, too, but they also had cold kitchen tiles and loud coffee-makers. Nighttime was just entirely a little nugget of utopia.

The mattress dipped as Whizzer settled onto the pillows.

“Hi, doll.” he smiled, rolling to face Marvin.

Marvin was immediately captured by his beauty. Strands of hair scattered across his forehead, drawing attention to his perfect lips.

_Perfect_.

He deflated further.

Whizzer knit his eyebrows. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh.” Marvin watched Whizzer’s chocolate eyes melt. “I don’t want to cause any problems.”

He pushed his foot against Marvin’s shin. “This second shot is all about communication. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Your feet are so cold, princess.” Marvin paused, then sighed. “I just… I can’t believe I’m enough for you.”

Whizzer huffed out a humourless laugh.

“No no no, listen.” he continued. “I… you are so perfect and collected. And you’re dating  _ me. _ I don’t understand. I don’t deserve you.”

Whizzer reached over and brushed his fingers through Marvin’s curls. He hooked a leg over his hip. “Marvin. Marvin, my love. You are everything I could want and more. You are thoughtful. You are kind. You are careful. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to do everything with you. I forgave you a long time ago. The outside world cannot dictate your life. You deserve to be happy. You are allowed to be yourself.”

Marvin squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears prick inside. He absently drew patterns on Whizzer’s thigh.

“I want you to know everything about me.” Whizzer continued. “I want you to trust me when I say I am in love with you. And I wouldn’t want it any way else.”

“Aren’t you bored of me?” Marvin asked, his throat tight.

Whizzer shook his head. “How could I ever be bored of you? I adore my life with you. I mean, come on. Don’t you love when I follow you out of bed in the mornings and you get to drink coffee with exhausted, early-morning me? The goodbye kisses when you leave for work? I have a routine to follow! Weekend racquetball games? Me beating you every time?”

“Even though I was the one who taught you how to play.”

“Mm, sometimes you must rise above your teacher. Remember that time I got way too excited and hit the ball halfway down the field?"

“Then you made  _ me  _ go get it.” Marvin said into his pillow.

Whizzer chuckled. “Yeah, I’m a bit of a brat sometimes. But don’t you see? This is my life and I love it. I belong with you. We’re that Taylor Swift song, you know?”

Marvin sighed in a mixture of love and mock annoyance. “You are my favourite person.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Whizzer grinned cockily. “And you are mine. Don't tell Char, though. She’d kill me for lying to her.”

Smiling, Marvin kissed his boyfriend. “She would totally murder someone for lying.”

They laid in quietness for a moment. What with the hum of the refrigerator and the late night New York drivers, nothing was ever really silent. That was okay with Marvin. The sounds were things he was used to and welcomed in his life.

Whizzer made his way to Marvin’s chest, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. As he always did.  _ Routine _ .

“Whizzer?”

“Mm?”

“Thanks for being the Taylor to my… whoever she’s dating right now.”

“Joe Alwyn.”

“God, of  _ course  _ you know that.” Marvin wrapped an arm around Whizzer’s waist. 

“Marv, they've been together for three years.”

“Okay, my point was: thank you for choosing me again.”

Innocently, Whizzer kissed Marvin’s neck. “Always. Now stop being a sap and go to sleep, please.”

Marvin exhaled slowly, gazing through the moonlight at the ceiling. “Anything for you.”

Eyes closed, Whizzer hummed contentedly. “I love it when you say that.”

“Goodnight, princess.” Fingers found their way through silky caramel hair. Whizzer fell asleep on Marvin’s chest.

Good night indeed.


End file.
